


I'm a Little Obsessed

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The reader has a thing for Dean's mouth.





	

 

You were on the couch, a book in your hand, your feet in Dean’s lap. He was watching the television in the corner of the room, a bottle of beer in one hand, his other hand resting lightly on your calf, his thumb absentmindedly drawing circles on your skin. You on the other hand, you weren’t reading the book or watching the television, because you couldn’t stop staring at Dean or the way he drank from the bottle in his hand, the way his lips wrapped around it, the way his tongue licked at the rim, or the way his throat moved when he swallowed. You were getting a bit warm. Or maybe a lot warm.

The two of you were taking the night off after a hunt, staying an extra day in the motel before hitting the road and heading back to the bunker. Sam had called, told you to take your time, there were no new cases demanding your immediate attention. Dean couldn’t have been more thrilled. You were just grateful for a night off with him.

He was so completely engrossed in the cheesy horror film he’d found on cable, that he hadn’t noticed you staring; he just kept taking drinks from that damn beer, occasionally laughing and shaking his head at the movie. You were pretty sure it was the first time you’d ever been envious of a bottle.

You dropped your book to the floor, climbed to your knees and straddled Dean, your legs on either side of his hips, your knees pressing into the back of the couch. You cupped his cheeks in your hands, tilted his head back and kissed him, your tongue briefly dancing across his lips, the taste of beer and mint gum in your mouth.

“Well, hi,” he chuckled. “What’s up?” He rested a hand on your hip, the beer bottle still in the other.

“Mm, nothing,” you sighed. “I just wanted to kiss you. I was getting a little jealous of all the attention that bottle was getting.”

Dean laughed, his head thrown back, his chest rumbling. He shook his head and winked at you. “Jealous, huh? Now why would you be jealous of a bottle?”

You brushed your thumb across his full bottom lip, a blush coloring your cheeks as you thought of all the things Dean’s mouth was capable of making you feel. You bit your own lip, holding back a needy groan. 

“Because it’s lucky enough to feel these wrapped around it,” your murmured, tracing his lips with the tip of your finger. “These perfect, absolutely kissable lips that were practically made for doing all kinds of naughty things.”

Dean swallowed and squeezed your hip. “Oh, yeah?” he growled, his green eyes sparkling. “So, you just love me for my mouth?”

“Mm, your mouth, your tongue,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw as you slid your hands beneath the thin, cotton t-shirt he was wearing, your fingers dancing along the waistband of his jeans. “All the things it can do -”

Dean’s head fell back against the couch as you kissed a line down the length of his neck, the stubble on his chin scratching your cheeks, a quiet sigh coming from the hunter as you sucked at his pulse point, biting gently. 

You could feel his arousal, hard against the heat between your legs. You popped open the top button of his jeans, your fingers drifting over the tip of his cock, drawing a strangled moan from him. You moved back to his lips, your tongue shoving past them and into his mouth, tangling with his.

Dean surged up, the bottle in his hand dropping to the floor before he grabbed the bottom edge of your shirt and practically ripped it over your head. His mouth closed over your naked breast, sucking the nipple between his teeth, his tongue swirling around the nub, drawing it to a hard peak. He cupped the other breast in his hand, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, balancing you on the edge of pleasure and pain.

You gasped, grabbing the back of his head in your hands, your back arching, your hips rocking forward into his, his cock hard against your sensitive pussy. You couldn’t stop the filthy moan that left your mouth as a shudder of desire worked its way through you.

Dean hooked his thumb in your cotton shorts, pushing them down, lifting you with one arm so you could help him, his lips still wrapped around your aching breast as he worked to get you out of your clothes. It must not have been fast enough for him, because he turned suddenly, dropping you to the couch, yanking the clothes from your body, kissing a trail from your chest to your neck and then your lips.

He rested his forehead on yours, his hand between your legs, caressing you, teasing you, his eyes dancing with laughter and a smirk on his face as you writhed beneath him, gasping and panting.

“Naughty things, huh?” he mumbled. “Let’s see what naughty things I can do to you with my mouth.”

He kissed you again, just a quick brush of his lips over yours, and then he was sliding down your body, his mouth all over you, kissing, biting, licking, driving you insane with the things he was doing. Your legs fell open, your arms above your head, a sense of calm falling over you, your trust in Dean complete. He could do whatever he wanted to you.

He pushed your legs open, his hands splayed across your inner thighs as he placed wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses along your stomach and thighs. He sucked a deep, purple mark into the juncture between your torso and leg, the sensation perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain. His mouth was everywhere but where you wanted it.

“Dean,” you moaned, your hand wrapped around the back of his neck, your hips rising toward his mouth, silently begging him to give you what you wanted.

Dean’s hands slid beneath your ass, lifting you, the tip of his tongue just touching you, sending an electric shock of pleasure through you. His mouth moved over your pussy, a soft, tender caress of his lips that set every nerve in your body on fire. He dragged his mouth across your hip and down your inner thigh, the scruff on his face burning your sensitive skin. He pressed his thumb to your clit and pushed two fingers inside you, thrusting them repeatedly. He hummed, low in the back of his throat, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking greedily, vibrations rocketing through your nerve endings, your body bucking wildly as intense sensations pulsed through you.

He was relentless, his mouth closing over you, his tongue sliding between your silken folds and deep inside of you, a hungry moan leaving him as you trembled in his arms, your body completely on edge. He pulled your leg over his shoulder, braced his foot on the floor, rocking forward, his hands tight on your ass, pulling you closer to him as he used his mouth, his tongue, and fingers to fuck you senseless.

You had one hand on the back of his head, holding him to you, the other gripping the arm of the couch, your body completely out of your control as Dean pushed you closer to climax. His name was ringing in your ears as you screamed it, an unbelievable orgasm exploding through you, your head spinning, your vision going black, your body completely on fire.

But Dean didn’t stop there, he seemed insatiable, starving, hungry for you, his mouth still on you, drawing another orgasm from you within seconds. You fell back on the couch, your hands dropping to your sides, your legs coming off of his shoulders. You were spent, drunk on the sensations Dean had pulled out of you, your breath tearing in and out of your throat as you struggled to come back to your senses.

Dean kissed his way up your body, his lips moving over your breasts, shoulders, neck, and back to your lips. The taste of you lingered on his tongue as he pushed it into your mouth, eagerly kissing you. He reached over his head and pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it aside, opened his pants the rest of the way, and pushed them down enough to free his cock. 

You put your hands on his chest, mustering enough strength to push him back until he was sitting on the couch. You climbed into his lap, took his cock in your hand and lowered yourself onto him, groaning as his substantial size stretched you open. Once he was fully seated deep inside you, you wrapped your arms around him, his face nestled between your breasts, his lips roaming over your heated skin.

You gasped as Dean pulled your hips down to meet his, his fingers digging into your ass as he held you. His thrusts became harder, more erratic as he chased his orgasm. He pressed his lips to your ear, biting at the lobe, his breath hot on your skin. 

“Come for me,” he whispered.

You moaned, your head falling to his shoulder as you came, your walls tightening around him, his cock twitching and pulsing as he followed right behind you.

Dean held you, rubbing his hands up and down your back, his lips drifting over your neck and shoulders. You ran your fingers through his hair, your nose pressed against his neck, letting his scent fill your senses. You sat up and kissed him, your lips lingering on his, back to where this evening had all started, minus some clothes.

You sighed as you pulled away, your fingers brushing over his lower lip, your eyes drinking him in.

“Back to my mouth, huh?” he smirked.

“I’m a little obsessed,” you giggled, falling to the couch, pulling Dean with you. “Give a girl a break. Who wouldn’t be a little overwhelmed?”

“Yeah, well, let’s see if we can keep the obsession rolling,” Dean chuckled, catching your lips in his, the kiss taking your breath away. 

“Sounds like a plan,” you whispered. 

 


End file.
